Ipod Challange
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Yeah Ipod challange says it all Janto pretty crappy but done so yeah. M for safety


Ipod challenge thing. I was bored and was avoiding doing my psych assignment so I wrote this instead. My Mp3 doesn't show up artists so if you wanna know who did a song then PM me and I'll tell you. Some of them are shorter than others, because my little sis was telling me to type quieter so yeah when they're shorter I was yelling at her.

If you have any questions about anything or if you want me to expand on anything let me know and I will try to help. So yeah read and enjoy and please RandR and no flames please they make me cry!

Stop and Stare

Jack stood as usual on top of the roof. Looking down at Cardiff, looking down at the city that he had risked his life to save so many times.

He was waiting as usual for any sign of a very special Doctor.

He was filed with feelings of longing and sadness, feelings that were obscured by the arrival of his favourite tea boy, with a cup of coffee.

Headstrong

Ianto glanced across at his boss, he resisted the urge to stroll over and snap his braces. He'd only ever done that when they were alone, it was an action that Jack was strangely fond of.

But he resisted the urge to do so, he was at work and that meant at least some semblance of professionalism. Despite that fact that not even his boss cared about that Ianto did. Besides there would be time for that later, when they were alone.

Ianto smiled as he remembered that it was his turn that night and he could do whatever he liked to Jack.

Jack saw Ianto's smile and wished that he knew what his sexy tea boy was thinking right now.

How could this happen to me

For the hundredth time Ianto wondered why he was with this man. He flirted constantly with anything and everything he saw. For Christs sake Ianto thought he'd seen him hit on a chair once.

Ianto wasn't perfect and he had made mistakes in the past and he just hoped that Jack wasn't one of them. His biggest "mistake" had been what he had done with Lisa, not the whole loving her part but, lying to the team like that. He knew now that they would help him, but back then they probably wouldn't have. It had seemed as if he was screaming in a quiet room and no-one had heard him.

Umbrella

It was raining harder and longer that it had for a very long time. Ianto was stuck in the tourist office fending off tourists and locals stuck in the rain, running inside for relief.

He sighed it was really boring he hoped it would let off soon.

Just as he was finishing telling a nice Swedish couple to leave Jack walked in with an umbrella, "fancy a walk?"

Ianto was only too happy to accept, as they walked around outside Jack told him a very interesting fact that made Ianto blush and turn away.

And forced Jack to kiss him right then and there in the rain, which only worsened Ianto's blush.

Broken Soul

"Hey Yan?" Jack asked the younger man popping his head around the wall in the archives.

"Yeah" Yan replied not looking up.

"Do you believe in souls?"

Ianto looked up at that, giving Jack a strange look "Why?"

"No reason" Jack said in a voice that said that there was clearly a reason a very important reason too.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked genuinely worried about his older lover.

"Its just I was thinking…" Jack trailed off.

'Yeah"

"If I had a soul…do you think it would be all broken up 'cause of all the times I've died?" he asked in a strange voice.

Ianto cocked his head to one side, put down the papers he was filing and walked over to Jack, cupping his face in his hands.

Kissing him gently, and hugging him close to him, whispering "No".

Wrap Me Up-Sugercult

Sometimes Jack could feel the rift moving, changing like it was a living thing. He had lived over it for so many years he considered like almost a friend, albeit a friend he didn't like much.

It was strange though usually he could feel the rift best at the hub, but he wasn't at the hub. He was at Ianto's apartment, it was late and he was standing by the window looking out.

The younger man was asleep on the bed, tired out by their activities. He looked so peaceful, just lying there like that.

Jack had to resist the urge to kiss him as he watched him sleep.

Mama-My Chemical Romance

Ianto was very, very drunk. Stupidly drunk, he had blurry vision he couldn't stand up straight and he had no idea where he was. It was dark and smelled faintly of piss but that was hardly very descriptive or helpful.

Then he heard a noise that he remembered very well, the sound of a weevil, he was in the damn he forgot the word for the place he was in.

He giggled, then stopped as he thought was the piss his or the weevils? He couldn't stand the thought of pissing himself.

He chopped jack would find him soon or the worry would drive him quite mad. More wine would solve that problem.

He wanted ask jack if he though about him dying, he hoped not…

He took another swig of the bottle and promptly fell asleep.

Jack found him hours late and carried him away to bed*.

Remains of the day

It was a little known fact that Jack was fond of jazz, very fond of it in fact. It was one of his favourite genres of music.

Late one day in the Hub Jack was listening to his old radio, listening to well jazz. When Ianto walked in, Jack sat up straighter "I thought you'd gone home by now?' he asked but didn't sound very surprised.

"No" Ianto answered simply.

He sat the coffee he'd brought in on Jacks desk, "I didn't know you liked jazz" he said.

"Yeah I kinda do"

Ianto nodded "So do I"

Jack loved this guy.

Wake me up when September ends

Ianto was propped up on one elbow; his breathing was shallow out of breath from what he and jack had just done.

He was looking at Jack, it was very hard not to but there was a high likelihood if he didn't stop soon Jack would jump him…again. Not that he was complaining it was just that Jack was very tiring.

Jack turned and looked at his Welshman, smiling and stroking his hip.

'ready to go again?" he asked.

"No I think I need at least a month or three to recover from that work out" Ianto joked, returning the caress.

"Really?" Jack asked mock surprised 'cos little Ianto is saying something completely different".

"Two against one".

Jack thought he'd never love again too many funerals of lovers, too many children too many swearings of eternal love that just ended up in tears. His.

But Ianto Jones changed all that, he was a complete mystery to Jack.

Contrite prim and proper but oh so kinky and well original for lack of a better word.

Ianto rocked his world changed what he thought about love, humanity, and himself. Plus his coffee was liquid sex which was always a plus.

Jack dreaded the day he'd have to say goodbye, living forever was a curse that he wanted yo go way.

But he would enjoy himself until then.

When you're evil

"Jack you are completely and utterly evil" Ianto said rolling his r's right next to Jacks ear, making shivers run his spine.

"You can talk, doing that in the middle of a phone meeting with the prime minister that's evil" jack retaliated, pushing his hand down Ianto's pants grasping something very private indeed.

"Well you weren't complaining at the time" Ianto continued gasping as Jacks hand did its magic; in return he slipped his hand up Jacks shirt groping his nipples.

Jack moaned "I wasn't until you stopped" he breathed into Ianto's ear, using his other hand to pull down Ianto's pants.

"We're both evil" Ianto continued he gave up on jacks nipples and pulled off his shirt kissing him.

"But I'm worse" he said waling away leaving jack very hard.


End file.
